When a digital image is acquired by an imaging sensor device, where image acquisition is initiated by a user computer or workstation, the user computer or workstation is often pre-configured with special software and/or hardware (e.g., from a third-party provider) to facilitate acquisition of an image. The special software and/or hardware may be compatible with only certain types of user computers or workstations. The special software and/or hardware become a permanent part of the configuration of the user computer or workstation. Furthermore, each user computer or workstation in a facility that is to be used for image acquisition may have to be pre-configured in the same manner. It is desirable to be able to acquire images using any type of user computer device and without having to permanently pre-configure each user computer device for image acquisition.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with the subject matter of the present application as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.